Madararui on Ice
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Summary: AU. Yuri on Ice with Love Pistols elements. My take on Yuri on Ice.


Summary: AU. Yuri on Ice with Love Pistols elements. My take on Yuri on Ice.

 **Prologue**

 _Hi, my name is Viktor Nikiforov. I am 27 years old. Madararui Type: Snow Leopard. Heavy Seed. Top Russian skater. I have won five consecutive World Championships, and I have won four Grand Prix Finals. I am going towards my fifth win this season. To tell you the truth, I have been come bored with life and skating. People want to know what I am going to be skating next season, but the truth is… I am thinking about taking the next season off. I need to find inspiration again._

Viktor sighs. He was bored. He came to the after Grand Prix Finals' banquet to show support and mingle with the other skaters, but he was getting bored, that is until he saw a male start dancing. He seemed to be drunk, but his dancing was amazing. Viktor could not place him though. Was he a skater?

Viktor was watching the male with interest. He turned to his friend and fellow skater from Switzerland, Christophe Giacometti Madararui Type: Red Deer Heavy Seed, and asked.

"Who is that?" Viktor asks curiously. Chris looks over to where Viktor was watching Yuuri.

"Oh, that is Yuuri Katsuki. He placed last in the first half. He sure can dance though." Chris says with a grin.

Viktor remembered now. He could tell Yuuri did not have his head in his skating. Viktor wondered what was wrong.

"What Madararui Type is he?" Viktor asks.

"Nobody knows. He never advertised it." Chris answers. This made Viktor even more interested in Yuuri. Viktor hears someone scoff.

"He is probably something embarrassing like a no good pig." Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor's ring mate and Madararui Type: Amur Tiger, scoffs.

"I think I will join him, in his dancing." Chris announces. He walks up to Yuuri, and pulls out a portable stripper poll. Yuuri grins and joins him on the stripper poll. They then dance in harmony, making Viktor a little jealous. He wants to dance with Yuuri too.

Yuri was annoyed and jealous that Viktor was paying so much attention to that loser pig.

"Why are you interested in that loser pig? He is not worth your time." Yuri sneers. Viktor just shakes his head at Yuri, not caring what he said. Yuuri interested him, and that was that. Yuuri started to show off with his dancing, Chris also could not believe that Yuuri could keep up with him, making everyone in the room impressed with him. Well, mostly everyone. Yuri was pissed off.

After the stripe off, Yuuri spotted Viktor, light ups and walked over to him.

"Viktor!" Yuuri pounces on him. Viktor catches Yuuri in his arms, making Yuuri snuggle in them. Rubbing his scent on Viktor, scent marking him. Viktor blushes and purrs at this. Yuuri pulls back.

"Let's dance!" Yuuri says, and drags Viktor onto the dance floor by his hand. Viktor looks at their joined hands and feels nothing but pleasure. Yuuri turns to him and takes the lead in their dance. Everyone was in awe of them. It was like watching pair skating off ice. Yuri was getting more and more pissed off watching them. When the dance comes to an end, Yuri storms up to where they are wrapped up into each other.

Yuri had enough.

"Hey! Loser! I challenge you to a dance off!" Yuri yells as he stands in front of Yuuri. Yuuri turned to him and smirked, making Yuri bristle and Viktor blush.

"Sure, I'll take you on." Yuuri says confidently. Yuri growls angrily. Yuuri turns to Viktor.

"Viktor… After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come." Yuuri says, while grinding on Viktor. "If I win this dance-off… You'll become my coach, right? Be my coach, Viktor!" Yuuri yells, and pounces into Viktor's arms. Viktor was shocked, but he also felt… happy. Someone wanted him to be their coach. Someone wanted him. Not for his looks, fame, or money. This person wanted him for his skating. The thing he loved for 20 years. Viktor's emotions were very strong in that moment. Too bad the moment was interrupted.

"Like hell are you going to win pig?! Viktor will never be your coach! I will not allow it!" Yuri growls. Yuuri pulls away from Viktor, making Viktor miss his arms, and stares at Yuri with a serious determined face and his soul pressure pressing down on him. Nobody could tell what type of animal Yuuri was. Yuri steps back a little at Yuuri's expression and soul.

"Viktor will be my coach. He is mine." Yuuri announces, shocking the whole room. He then walks to the certain of the dance floor. Yuri growls and storms after him. Viktor looks on in shock. Chris walks up to him.

"Wow, did not see that coming. How do you feel about it?" Chris asks.

"I… I would not mind being Yuuri's coach." Viktor answers honestly.

"Really?!" Chris chokes in shock. Viktor nods his head in confirmation.

"Okay. What about as a mate? How do you feel about that?" Chris asks. Viktor blushes, and just nods his head yes.

"Really? Man, this party just keeps getting more and more interesting." Chris comments. "Well, I just want you to know I support you in whatever decision you decide on."

"Thank you, Chris. You are a great friend." Viktor says with a warm smile. Chris chuckles.

"Yes, yes, I'm the best. Now repay the favor by helping me find a mate." Chris jokes.

"Nobody here interests you?" Viktor asks.

"Nope." Chris sighs. Viktor pats Chris' shoulder.

"You will find someone." Viktor says encouragingly.

"Maybe." Chis says. "Looks like your boy won, Mr. Coach."

Viktor looked toward the dance floor and saw Chris was right. Yuuri and Yuri face off in a heated dance off, but Yuuri won by a margin.

"This can't be right?! How did that loser piggy beat me?!" Yuri yells. Viktor was in awe of Yuuri. He could not believe a person that came in last could dance like this.

'This is my mate. He is mine. I want him!'

-The Next Day-

Viktor wins his fifth Grand Prix. He was talking with his coach and Yuri when he sees Yuuri standing a few feet away, watching him. Viktor smiles at Yuuri and says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"A commemorative photo? Sure." Viktor says with a smile. He sees Yuuri's face fall. Yuuri then turns and walks away from Viktor without a word or a backwards glance. Viktor felt hurt. Did his mate… not want him anymore? His soul was crying, but nobody could hear its mournful cries. That was the last time Viktor saw his mate for a while.

Viktor went on with his life until he got a message a year later.

'Hey, Viktor, you have to see this.' Chris texted with a link attached to it. It was a video titled, [Yuuri Katsuki] Tried to Skate Viktor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]. Viktor immediately clicks on the link to watch the video. He was blown away. He could tell Yuuri put his heart and soul into the routine he made. Yuuri skated this routine better then he, himself, did. Viktor gets a determined look on his face.

"I know what I have to do."


End file.
